ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellen Brandt
|allytype = Villainess |eyes = Black |skin = Brown |hair = Golden Brown |physique = Atheletic, Slim |otherfeats = Scar On Left Side Of The Face |strengthlvl = |end = }} Ellen Brandt, or better known as Brandt, who was portrayed by actress Stephanie Szostak. She was a villainous and recurring character that appeared in the film, Iron Man 3. She was created by Aldrich Killian,and together they both worked on testing the Extremis Virus by subjecting it through her, instantly curing her disabilities and injuries. Later, becoming a known and powerful henchman to Aldrich, with Eric Savin. In the film, she was ordered by Aldrich to confront and kill Tony Stark, which turned into a chaotic and devastating scenario. She was later led into Tony's trap, and because of her over-confidence, despite her superpowers and abilities, she fell to her demise by ingnition of the gas creating an powerful explosion, killing her instantly, and having the inability to revive herself, even with the Extremis Virus within her. She was never seen again after the confrontation, and was confirmed to be dead. Appearance She is very tall and slender with short, brown and maroon highlighted hair. She also has brown eyes and a tan complexion. She has some scars on the left side of her face. Prior to being injected with extremis, she was missing her left arm and had longer hair. It can be assumed that the injury that scarred her face partially may have also taken her arm. Personality Not much is known about Brandt. Only that she was loyal to AIM, and Aldrich Killian as he helped her regain her lost left arm during one of the AIM Extremis experiments. Ellen Brandt was a facially scarred but attractive Extremis soldier. A physically enhanced woman with deep-seated anger and a sadistic streak, Brandt enjoys using her exceptional strength to hurt and main her enemies. She can also be little flirtatious with others as it is shown to smile with pleasure when she gets up close with Tony Stark but that doesn't distract her from the missions she tries to fufill. Powers & Abilities Extremis Brandt was injected with Extremis, and because of this she has gained a lot of abilities which make her one of the most powerful Extremis Soldiers. History Before Iron Man 3 Brandt lost half of her left arm due to unknown reasons. She was one of the few people who volunteered to join AIM and take part in the Extremis experiments. Before she was experimented on, Aldrich Killian interviewed her and asked her questions about herself and why she volunteered. She was accepted as one of the experiment participants for the Extremis Project and she succeeded in regrowing her left arm without being blown up to bits. She was one of the few who were able to stabilize Extremis in her body. After the experiment, she was forever grateful to Killian. Becoming loyal to him, and later on, becoming one of his best and most trusted henchman. Iron Man 3 She is under the orders of Aldrich Killian, and was ordered to have an appointment with the mother of Chad Davis for his files, along with Eric Savin. The meeting was interrupted when Tony was also present in it, in which he came to the client first. Brandt pretended to be a Homeland Security agent and tries to "arrest" Tony only to be interrupted by the Sheriff. Brandt proceeds to kill him and his deputy and chases Tony into a diner where he sets a fire to block her, but she walks right through it and taunts him. While she's distracted, Tony activates a microwave with Davis' dog tags in it and breaks open a gas valve. As Tony leaves, Brandt notices too late and the metal in the microwave combined with the gas cause a massive explosion that blows off her right arm and blasts her so far she winds up tangled in power lines. The blast proves enough to kill her, even with her Extremis healing powers. Tony later finds a video of her indoctrination into Extremis while investigating A.I.M. Quotes Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * In the comics''' Ellen Brandt''' is the ex-wife of Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis, '''otherwise known as the '''Man-Thing. That connection is not present in the film. Gallery Iron Man 3 References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Movie Characters Category:Extremis Soldiers Category:A.I.M. Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Villains Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Female Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters